1. Field of the Invention
A flood water barrier system utilizing a plurality of stacked bags to contain floodwaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to construct containment barriers of sand filled bags in flood conditions. The filling of the sandbags is labor intensive and the bags filled with sand are heavy to stack. Furthermore, the removal of the sand from the bags after the flood conditions have subsided is also labor and equipment intensive, plus the problem of getting rid of the sand.
To alleviate these disadvantages, it has been proposed to provide a porous bag having a quantity of water absorbent and expandable material occupying a small volume within the bag to substantially fill the bag when exposed to water coming through the porous walls of the bag. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,368 to Bayer. However, there remains the problem of disposing of the bags after the flood conditions have subsided.
The subject invention provides a flood water barrier bag system comprising a bag made of water impervious material with a sealable opening, and a pouch of a water absorbent polymer that expands and becomes a gel in consistency upon absorbing water. The resulting gel is biodegradable. The pouch contains less volume than the maximum volume of the bag for expanding into the gel in response to absorbing water to expand the volume of the bag and for flowing out of the bag when the bag is unsealed.
In accordance with the invention, a plurality of bags and pouches may be stored until flood conditions exist whereupon one of the pouches is placed in each bag and the bag filled with water to expand the bag as the polymer expands into a gel to expand the volume of each bag. The bags are sealed and stacked to form a water barrier. After the flood conditions subside, the bags are unstacked and unsealed to allow the gel to flow from each bag. The gel is biodegraded in an acceptable environment. The bags may be collapsed and stored for re-use.